Bad boy
by KAYTRANADA
Summary: Hermione, se podía decir que está en una encrucijada. Ama a Harry, un chico universitario que está dispuesto a darlo todo por ella. Pero… Esta Tom, el chico con quien se crio desde pequeña, su "chico malo", su primer beso, su primer amor…
1. Personajes

Summary: Hermione, se podía decir que está en una encrucijada. Ama a Harry, un chico universitario que está dispuesto a darlo todo por ella. Pero… Esta Tom, el chico con quien se crio desde pequeña, su "chico malo", su primer beso, su primer amor…

Personajes principales:

 **Harry Potter** : 21 años, universitario. Está en su segundo año de su carrera universitaria. Conoce a Hermione en circunstancias… poco desfavorables. Al principio, le resuelta un poco… no su tipo. Pero a medida que la conoce, se da cuenta que es una chica tan…diferente a todas.

 **Hermione Granger** " _Smarty_ ": 17 años, chica de calle. Huérfana desde los 2 años. Se crio en un orfanato junto con Tom Riddle, y es su mejor amigo. Juntos son los "jefes" de una banda llamada "Mortifagos". Conoce a Harry Potter, y lo considera un niñato rico que se cree mejor que muchos. Pero… inexplicablemente, queda gustando de él… Aunque Tom no lo acepte, nunca.

 **Tom Riddle** " _Voldemort_ "," _El señor oscuro_ ": 23 años, chico de calle. Con tan solo 23 años, tiene a parte de Londres bajo su mano. Huérfano desde siempre. Conoce a la que sería su mejor amiga a la edad de 8 años. Y aunque le caía mal, se vuelve su confidente, su amante, su todo. Aunque no lo admitiría nunca, está enamorado de ella, desde los 13 años. Y se da cuenta, cuando ella comienza a gustar de un niñato rico de alta sociedad. Hace su propia banda, llamada "Mortifagos", donde roban, invierten en drogas y tiene todo un imperio.

Hola! Soy nueva relativamente xdd. Es mi primera historia, totalmente AU. Un Tomione, pero tambien Harrimione xdd. Un poco de ambos.

Quisiera saber que piensas de esto 3


	2. Aunque es tan imperfecto

Hermione P.O.V

Cierro los ojos un segundo. Trato de analizar, por qué estoy en esta situación. No, no. En esta maldita situación. Siento, las manos de ese viejo que hace un par de segundos me comía con la mirada.

- _Nena, si sonrieras más, creo que avanzaríamos más, ¿No crees?-_ La voz de Tom, me resuena en el oído. Lo miro. Está mirándome, mientras tiene a una mujerzuela en sus piernas, meneándose como si no hubiera mañana. Él sonríe y sigue hablando.- _Vamos cariño, así podemos avanzar. Tócalo un poco, se sensual. Además solo nos quedan 45 minutos.-_ Me dirige una mirada de advertencia mientras, se lleva a la chica de la muñeca. La mujer sonríe, pensando que se ha ganado la lotería. Ilusa.

-Imposible.-susurro. El viejo, me mira como si fuera un pedazo de carne. Baja su mano, hasta mi zona intima, e intenta "estimularme". Estoy a punto de coger mi Walther P99, y darle entre sus huevos para que deje de existir.

-¿Dijiste algo, bebé?-Comienza a manosearme más. Le sonrió falsamente, y acerco mi escote a su cara. Como deseo, no estar aquí.

-No, amor. Si quieres podemos terminar lo que empezamos.-digo, lo más seductoramente posible. Cuando acabe esta maldita misión, te juro que mataré a Marvolo.

El viejo, sonríe y me muestra sus dientes color amarillo. Sus ojos azules se le iluminan de lujuria. Me desea, pero aun así me produce tanto asco.

-¿A dónde quieres ir, bebé? ¿Aquí, o a mi casa?-Su mano desciende hasta llegar a mi muslo. Me muerdo el labio, para no mandarlo a volar, aunque él ve ese gesto como si fuera de deseo.

-A tu casa. Es más cómodo.-digo algo seca. El viejo, asiente y sonríe. Me levanta mientras, caminamos hacia la salida, y me agarra el culo. Miro, hacia el balcón donde esta Draco, y le hago la señal, mientras él asiente y se va.

Por el momento tengo que entretener al viejo.

Tom P.O.V

Cuando Nott, me dijo que el señor Michael, se encontraba en el "Caldero Chorreante" no lo dude ni dos veces. Tenía que matarlo, y apoderarme de su dinero. Pero para eso, debíamos de pensar fríamente. ¿Cómo acercarnos a alguien sumamente poderoso? Claro, con mujeres. Smarty era una pieza importante en esto. Ella debía de entretener al viejo, mientras nosotros hurtábamos. Se suponía que el iría a la casa y nosotros llegaríamos, hurtaríamos y nos iríamos sin antes matarlo.

A Smarty, no le gustaba mucho ese plan. "Distraerlo", como mujer, no era su especialidad. Pero… no te lo negaré, cuando la vi, con ese 'Baby doll', con esa tanga, apenas cubriéndole su zona, y con ese sostén semi-trasparente, sentí unas ganas de hacerla mía. Solo mía.

Tuve que disimular mi erección, aún más cuando se inclinó al frente mío, dejándome el culo al aire. Dios, tiene un culo de putamadre…

-¿Por qué me vez así?- su cabello, le cubría parte de su espalda. Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y giraba los ojos. Yo sonreí, y la atraje hacia mí, haciéndola sentar en mi erección. Ella se removió incomoda, mientras me daba un golpe.

-¡Hey!, ¿Por qué me pegas?-Digo mientras me sobo el brazo.

-Eres un cerdo. ¡Tenías eso…duro!-se sonroja aún más y se tapa la cara. Yo, sonrió aún más. Como me encanta sentirla incomoda.

-No te lo negaré… esa tanga me hace querer cogerte toda la maldita noche, primor.-le guiño el ojo, mientras ella refunfuñe.

-¿Por qué tengo que usar esto, Marvolo?-Ella era la única que me llamaba así. Era lindo, aunque odiaba mi nombre, pero la forma en que lo decía me hacía sentir…especial. Ugh, no.

La agarro por la cintura, mientras paso mis dedos por la curvatura de su cadera. Siento como se estremece, e incluso puedo ver como se eriza.-Porque sí, nena. A los hombres como él, le encantan las niñas chiquitas y hermosas como tú. Además, tienes un culo de putamadre, nena. Él quedara hipnotizado por ti.-

Ella, hizo lo que siempre hace cuando soy sincero con ella: se sonroja, hace una sonrisita de auto-suficiencia, se pasa la mano a 90° por el flequillo que tiene. Sí, creo que la miro demasiado.

-¿De verdad crees que estoy sensual?-ella sonríe un poco apenada. Aprovecho y le aprieto el culo. Dios, que suave.

-¡Claro que sí, bebé! ¿Por qué crees que siempre digo que quiero cogerte?- sonrió y ella se ríe a carcajadas. Dios, su risa es tan melodiosa, tan hermosa. Inconscientemente, sonrió y le doy un beso en la mejilla, mientras me levanto.

Es hora de empezar el juego.

Narradora

Mientras Hermione se iba con el señor Michael en Hennessey Venom GT Spyder. Hermione, paro en seco cuando vio el lujoso carro. Wow. Era sencillamente, espectacular. El viejo se dio cuenta de la cara de sorpresa de la castaña y sonrió arrogantemente.

-¿Qué pasa, corazón? ¿Nunca habías visto un carro tan lujoso como el mío? Recién sacado del mercado, amor.-la miro con auto-suficiencia y Hermione tuvo ganas de entrarle a putazos.

-No, la verdad su carro, es muy lujoso y hermoso. Realmente usted es admirable.-Hermione le sonrió falsamente y enrollo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, mientras lo besaba apasionadamente.

Ahora, esperaba que Marvolo hiciera su parte.

Hola, nuevamente! He regresado con un nuevo cap! Espero que les guste y no olviden comentar!


	3. Aunque es tan imperfecto Parte 2

Capitulo 2

"Aunque es tan imperfecto… Parte 2"

En el capítulo anterior…

 _-No, la verdad su carro, es muy lujoso y hermoso. Realmente usted es admirable.-Hermione le sonrió falsamente y enrollo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, mientras lo besaba apasionadamente._

 _Ahora, esperaba que Marvolo hiciera su parte._

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-H&T-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*H&H-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Hermione P.O.V

El viejo, abrió la puerta desesperadamente. Me agarro por el culo, mientras me alzaba. Yo enrolle mis piernas alrededor de su cadera. Pude sentir, su miembro, duro como una roca. Realmente odiaba hacer el trabajo sucio. _Marvolo, apúrate coño_ , pensé mientras él me llevaba por las escaleras a lo que suponía su habitación. No lo negaré, él muy cabrón tiene lo suyo. Creo que hasta su mierda, puede valer un par de millones.

Me tira a la cama. Trato de que cara no muestre desespero, ni miedo. Te seré sincera. Nunca había llegado tan lejos con un objetivo. Él de verdad, pensaba hacer el "amor" conmigo. Trague en seco, cuando comenzó a bajarse los pantalones. Comencé a sudar frío, cuando se acercó a mí, desnudo de la cintura para abajo y me abría las piernas. De verdad, no podía permitir esto. No en mi primera vez…

-¡Espera!-exclame con voz rota. Carraspee, mientras sonreía nerviosamente. Suerte que él no vio eso.-Yo… necesito ir al baño.-Trague, mientras me mordía el labio inferior. El viejo sonrió pícaramente, y me dio permiso.

-¿Qué tienes para mí, gatita?-Rio, mientras me daba una palmada en mi culo. Yo me paro en seco. Mi paciencia está llegando a un fucking límite. Nadie, absolutamente, nadie me toca de esa manera. Inspiro fuertemente, mientras rápidamente llego al baño.

Agarro el celular que le cogí al viejo, mientras me llevaba hacia su habitación. Rápidamente marco el número de Marvolo. Me contesta Nott.

-Nott, necesito hablar con Riddle.-digo en susurros y rápidamente.

- _¿Smarty? ¡¿Dónde coño estas?! ¡Estamos…!-_ corto su parloteo, furioso.

-Me vale un chingado. Pásame al hijo de puta de Riddle. Ahora.-Ya estoy cabreada. ¿Quién es él para reclamarme cosas? ¿Qué verga le pasa? Me da igual, quiero hablar con Riddle.

Nott, parece saber lo cabreada que esto y después de un par de parloteo, escucho la voz de ese desgraciado.

 _-¿Smarty?-_ Lo que más me molesta, es que parece relajado. Ni siquiera parece preocupado. ¡Deberían haber llegado hace media hora! ¡Joder!

-Sí, cabrón. ¿Dónde verga están ustedes, hijos de la grandísima madre?-

- _Smarty, a mí no me hables en ese hijoputa tono. Tú sabes muy bien que…-_ le cortó, rápidamente.

-Me vale tres sacos de verga. El viejo quiere follar conmigo, Marvolo.-Eso es suficiente para que gruña.

Después de un par de segundos me contesta- _Espérame, Hermione. Llego en 10 minutos. Plan "Z".-_ después de esas palabras corta la llamada.

Yo solo espero que lleguen rápido.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-**-H&T*-*-*-*-*-*-H&H*-*-*-*-*-**-*-**

Tom P.O.V

Joder, más joder. Esto no puede estar pasando. Se suponía que teníamos que ya haber llegado a la dichosa casa. Pero no, Nott, decidió utilizar una ruta para llegar y quedamos perdiéndonos. Te juro que cuando acabe esta mierda, acabare con su maldita vida. Y mi pobre Smarty, que según me dijo Draco, ella parecía incomoda al estar con el viejo.

Pero lo que hizo que perdiera los estribos fue una llamada que recibí en mi celular. La verdad no querría contestar nada, pero cuando vi la cara de Nott, supe que no era cualquier llamada. Y más cuando me dijo que era Smarty.

-¡Joder! ¡¿Y ahora que mierda vamos hacer?!-grite furiosamente, mientras apuntaba a los 9 que me acompañaban. Todos comenzaron a mirar a Nott. Él trago en seco. Mi AK-47, se dirigió a Nott. Yo, sonreí sádicamente. Este cabrón iba a morir. Ahora.

-Aaah, Nott. Mi fiel querido Nott. ¿Por qué debería no matarte?-dije mientras recargaba la escopeta.

-Mi señor, sé que mi GPS, está un poco oxidado, pero yo puedo arreglarlo…-dijo mientras me miraba como me acercaba a él.

-¿Sabías que si Hermione, no, MI Hermione, es violada por ese idiota, tú serás el culpable?-Nott, pareció sorprenderse, al igual que todos. Y es que, mi mejor amiga, parece al frente ellos una chica que ya ha probado de todo.

-¿Ella es…?-Lo interrumpí.

-¡CALLATE, ESTUPIDO! ¿O quieres dejar de vivir? Tu nada más me dices.- refuerzo el hueco de la AK-47 en su cabeza. Quiero que ruegue por su miserable vida.

-No, mi señor. Perdóneme, mi señor. Mire que podemos llegar dentro de unos 5 minutos. Tenga piedad de mí, mi señor.-escupió las palabras atropelladamente

-Arrodíllate.-demande. Nott, me miro con ojos llorosos mientras sus piernas se doblaban. Nunca dejo de mirarme. Que idiota, pensé mientras sonreía sádicamente.-Ahora, suplícame. ¿Quieres vivir o quieres morir como un asqueroso cobarde?-

Él comenzó a negar con la cabeza. Yo chasquee la lengua y lo agarre del cabello, mientras le daba un golpe en la nariz.- ¿Acaso no me respetas, maricon? ¡Yo soy superior a ti, a mí no me vengas con señales!- Agarre la escopeta y de di un zape en el ojo. Agarre el cuchillo de la AK-47 y le hice un corte, desde la mejilla hasta el cuello. Grito como nunca antes, mientras yo me reía a carcajadas. Oh, sí. Esto es muy divertido.

-Ahora sí. ¿No qué?-dije mientras le jalaba el cabello y lo miraba. Comenzó a escupir sangre y hasta un diente.-Respóndeme, maricon.- dije mientras le daba una cachetada.

-No…quiero morir, mi señor.-dijo apenas entendible, antes que le diera una paliza en las costillas. Se contrajo, mientras me giraba hacia los demás.

-Y eso señores, pasé si alguno de ustedes me quiere vacilar. ¿Alguien más quiere quedar como Nott?-dije y nadie respondió. Sonreí sarcásticamente mientras, todos nos montábamos en el carro.-¿Esperan dejar así a Nott? ¡Recójalo!-

Zabinni y Malfoy, lo recogieron mientras lo montaban en el carro. Pronto ya estaría allá.

Solo espera un poco más, mi dulce Smarty.

*-*-*-**-**-*-**-*-**-*-*H&T-*-*-**-*-*H&H*-*-*-**-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Narradora P.O.V

Cuando Hermione, termino de hablar con Marvolo, el viejo, abrió la puerta, mirándola igual que cuando la recogió del bar. Aún así, comenzo a tocarla, y terminar lo que comenzaron en el bar.

Hermione, tenía ganas de llorar. La verdad no querría perder su virginidad con alguien como él. Justo en el momento que el viejo iba a entrar en su cavidad, comenzaron a entrar por las ventanas, los "Mortifagos". Hermione, en un descuido del viejo, se escabullo hasta encontrar a Snape, que es él que siempre tiene su ropa.

-¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?!-dice el viejo, asustadísimo. Él siente como le ponen un arma en la cabeza. Esta arrodillado. Mira a ambos lados, hasta que ve a la castaña con ropa normal, mirándolo con sorna.

Se enfurece y se abalanza hacia ella.-¡Eres una maldita zorra1 ¡Todo fue una trampa! ¡Perra!-

No acaba de decir estas palabras cuando siente un golpe en su mandíbula. Y otro más, y otro más. Siente unas manos en su cabello.

-Escucha, idiota de mierda. Nadie, ABSOLUTAMENTE NADIE, le dice esas obscenidades a mi chica.-la voz mortal de Marvolo, le penetra en su interior como una vacuna. Se queda estático, por si hace algún movimiento en falso.

-¿Qué quieren?-dice rendido. Marvolo, sonríe a través del traje.

-Todo de ti.- Dice mientras jala el gatillo. Lo último que vio el señor Michael antes de morir fue la sonrisa burlesca de esa zorra, y las risas de los demás.

Hola, mundo! ¿Qué tal todos? Espero que le haya gustado mi historia 3. La verdad no pensé que iba a tener comentarios. Os agradezco de corazón.

Angie

 **nanirhc**

 **herkyo**

y **Jhoana Perez**

Les agradezco que hayan comentado, sus criticas me ayudan a seguir con este mini-proyecto.

Nos leemos!


End file.
